BFB
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: Rydel Lynch is Kelly Voosen Best Friend. They always hang at over at Kelly's House afterschool. But one day Rydel see him. The drummer. The guy who was taking her heart on a rollercoaster. Will Rydellington happen or Will The Lynch Boys and Kelly keep it from happening. R5 fanfic Rydellington Raura.
1. Chapter 1

Rydel POV

It was a normal day , I was hanging out with my Best Friend Kelly. We were walking through the door , when I saw him. He was playing an awesome beat with his drumsticks on the coffee table.

"Ratliff !? Quit it. " Kelly yelled .

" Sorry Sis. " Ratliff apologized. They are siblings . Now there nothing stopping me. " Who you're friend " He asked as He look at me.

" I'm Rydel " I waved shyly

" Ellington Ratliff." He smiled

" How come , I never saw you before ?" I asked

" Because We are newly step siblings . " He grinned

I glanced over at Kelly ,who was sending death glares to Ellington .

" Umm... that was a really great beat Ellington . " I complimented

" Thanks , I'm a drummer. " Ratilff grinned as He held his drumsticks.

" Do you-I'm guess I'm going upstairs." I said as Kelly dragged me upstairs.

" He is so annoying." She moaned

" I think He cool , Why do you hate him ? " I asked as I took out my Math textbook.

" I don't want to talk about it " She sighed

After We studied , I head home. Once I got there , I realized I left my book bag.

" Hey Hey Delly , Guess who in charge ? " Riker sang

" Where did Mom and Dad go this time ? " I asked

" Paris for a few months." He sang

I smiled " Cute Riker. "

I sat on the couch and decided to watch The Fosters. Jesus is just so cute.

Then there was a beat on the front door. Like someone , was imagining the door as the drums set.

I opened the door slowly and it revealed Ratliff in a mustache with a sombre holding my hello kitty book bag and drumsticks.

" What with the get up .? " I giggled

" I'm the mustache King , So I have to dress like it . " He said as He starting doing silly poses.

I just laughed .

" Rydel , what are you laughing at ? " Rocky asked me.

" You have brothers ? " Ellington asked

I nodded " Four of them. "

" Rydel , seriously who are you talking to ? " He asked from behind the door.

I opened the door wider so Rocky can see Ellington.

" Hi Rydel Older Brother " Ellington waved

" He my little brother Ellington." I laughed

" I'm Rocky." Rocky waved " Not to be rude but why are you here ? "he asked rudely

I shoved him " Quit being a jackass and be nice "

Rocky sighed dramatically and said " I'm sorry Ellington. "

" But you want to know who would love to meet you ? " Rocky grinned

" No." I shook my head.

" Oh yea Little Big Sis , Riker . Their someone to need to meet . " He shouted

" Kill Me Now." I said as I banged my head against the door.

" What the problem Delly ? " Ellington asked clueless

" My Brother Riker doesn't believe in me having male He kinda threaten them And When something petty happens He send them to the ER. " I sighed

Ellington gulped.

Riker soon came out from the kitchen.

" Ellington it cold outside , come sit down. " I said

Riker was sending glares to Ellington.

Ellington sat in the middle of the couch slowly.I sat next to him on one side and Riker on the other.

" Riker Quit Glaring At Him" I sighed

Riker looked away " So Ellington what your relationship with my sister ? " He asked

" I don't really know. We met earlier today " He smiled at me.

" Ry go get Ross and Ryland for dinner ? " Riker told me.

I sighed and went upstairs to get my two blonde brothers.

Ellington POV

I was scared when Rydel left. Rocky is twice my size and seem really strong.

Riker on the other hand seems silence but deathly.

" Ellington , Rydel is my only sister."Riker started "My baby sister in fact. "

Rocky chuckled and sat beside me.

Ok now , I'm really scared.

" And Rocky love his big little sis. Right Rocky. " Riker asked

Rocky nodded and cracked his knuckles.

" Rocky and I will kill you if you even do the slightest thing. And Our baby brothers probably won't that happen either."

One cue , one muscular blonde came down. "Cool a Mariachi band .".He seems nice and bubbly.

" No this is Rydel 's friend " Rocky said as He put his hand on my shoulder

" What color do you wanna wear at your funereal ? " Ross chuckled I hope He not serious

Then a big blonde boy and Rydel came downstairs.

" I think , I should head back home Delly. " I said as I got up.

" No Stay." Riker said as He pulled me down.

" I really should go . " I said as I got up once again.

" No , Ellington Please Stay ." Rydel begged

I sighed and sat down.

The suppose nice bubbly was suddenly glaring at and the other one.

They gonna kill me. I can see the light already.

" C'mon boys let eat. "Rydel shouted


	2. Chapter 2

Ellington POV

I walked into the kitchen with the guys. We were eating homemade pizza. The table was tense . Her brothers were watching my every move. I wanted to strike up a conservation .I looked around the room. I spotted a guitar.

" Who guitar ? " I asked as I walked over to it.

" Mine." The muscular nice bubbly blonde said.

" You play ? " I asked

He nodded " I'm Ross." he said as He play a chord.

" Does anyone else play an instrument ? " I asked Rocky , Riker , Rydel and the big blonde.

" Yes , We all do except of Ryland." Rocky answered

So Ryland his name.

" I play keyboard mostly." Rydel said as She cleared the table.

" Rocky and I play guitar." Riker smiled.

Finally He stopped glaring.

" Do you guys have a band ? " I asked actually caring.

" No , We need a drummer." Ross sighed

" I'm a drummer." I said

All the guys looked at each other than suddenly they were smiling in my face.

" Are you serious ? " Riker asked .He look like He resisting to jumped up and down.

"Yup , I'm a drummer." i repeated

They dragged me downstairs to their basement.

" Ellington this is Ryland's old drums. Play them . " Rocky ordered

I shrugged and played them .I ruled the drums.

They all was cheering and jumping up and down. The boys push Rydel my way

" Hey Ratliff , Wanna join our band." She asked as She twirled her platinum hair.

She really cute.

I nodded and She squealed .

" Ok ummm,...I'm about to sing this song. I wrote and I want you to find the beat. " She said

I nodded.

She walked up to the microphone they had and started "

I call you up

When I know

He's at home

I jump out

Of my skin

When he picks

Up the phone

Why can't I tell

If he's looking at me?

Should I give him a smile?

Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange

I don't know what I'm thinking

But is it wrong

If I see him this weekend?

I really hope

I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want her to know

_[Chorus:]_

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

Yeah

A punk rock drummer

And he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to

But I want to

'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

BFB _[x2]_

My best friend's brother _[x2]_

I kinda think

That I might

Be his type

'Cause when you're not around,

He's not acting too shy

Sometimes I feel

Like he might

Make a move

Is this all in my head?

I don't know what to do

I know it's strange

I don't know what he's thinking

But is it wrong

If I see him this weekend?

I really hope

I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want her to know

_[Chorus]_

'Cause he's such a dream

Yeah

And you know

What I mean

If you weren't

related

_[Chorus]_

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother _[x2]_

_ " _

_She finished. I smiled is She talking about me. I'm a drummer but not 6 ft 3 . Man , She is not easy. I like it . We just met so it probably some other drummer._

_Riker POV_

_Something fishy about that song Rydel wrote. She didn't write it Bout Ratliff because they just met._

_This is a mystery._

_Riker Anthony Sherlock to the recuse._


	3. Chapter 3

Rydel POV

The song wasn't about Ratliff but I hope He know I'm in to hiM. Maybe another song and it been clear enough for him.

"

I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)

It's hard to look right

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe!" I smiled

I glance at Ratliff who was grinning. I winked at him, He blushed deep red.

" Ratliff did you like my song ? " I asked him as I stay next to him on the drummer seat.

" Umm...Ya , I really like it," He smiled.

I smiled as I stare at him , He stared back and slowly started leaning in . OH MY GOD THIS IS GONNA BE MY FIRST KISS. I leaned it then BAM Riker ruined the moment. I sighed as I lean away and glared at Riker.

" How can I help you Riker? " I ask really rudely

" Oh nothing , Just your song have a common theme and I don't really like it." Riker shrugged still glaring at Ellington.

" What theme ? It was about Boys . " I scoffed

" Exactly and I hate it." Riker smile

" You are being ridiculous Riker ." I said as I grabbed Ratliff's hand and shoved past Riker.

I dragged Ellington with me into the front lawn hidden from sight.

" Sorry about Them , It just that I'm the only girl and Everyone want to protect me ...you know." I sighed

He nodded and grabbed my hand " Wanna Dance ? "

I blushed and nodded " Without Music."

" We make our own . " He said as We started dancing together.

I giggled as He dipped me.

We started leaning in once again then Splash interrupted by Rocky and Ross spraying us with our water hose.

" Oh Come On." I shouted frustrated then Ryland turned on the in ground sprinkler.

" Delly , Didn't you always wanted a kiss in the rain." Ratliff said huskily

I blushed and nodded. We lean in and I quickly kiss him to avoid any interruptions.

I smiled as We pulled away. " Bye Ellington ." I said as I rush back into the house and changed out of my wet clothes.

I laid on my hello kitty bed and couldn't stop thinking about the kiss ...It was amazing and full of sparks.

I was probably smiling like an idiot but I didn't care. What would be our couple name Elliydel ...NOPE...Rydellington. Perfect and Catchy , I have to text Kelly.

Kells Guess Who Got Her first Kiss

- Hello Kitty Princess

She replied instantly

Who with and When

- Kells Baby

Ellington and a few mintues ago.

- Hello Kitty Princess

Rydel , Do you like Ellington ?

- Kells Baby

Yea Kind Of .

- Hello Kitty Princess

Well Don't

-Kells Baby

What !? What going on with Kells.

I sighed and went to Bed mumbling " Thanks God It Friday."

But I was awaken by all my immature brothers jumping on my bed.

" What the hell guys ? " I shouted Tired

" You kissed Ellington , You know how many diseases can get transfer ? " Ross yelled .

" None."I yelled as I pushed them off my bed.

" What do you see in him ? " Rocky asked all up in my face.

" Guys , Leave me Alone." I shouted as I pull the covers over my head.

" Did He force himself on you ? " Riker asked

" No." I shouted

" Did you like the kiss ? " Ross asked . He was always the hopelessly romantic boy.

" Guys , If you guys don't leave I'm gonna tell you guys where Baby come from ? " I shouted

They always avoided , that answer.

" Yea right , You're bluffing." Ryland laughed

" Oh really , Baby come from a woman v-" I started but stopped cause they all ran out.


	4. Chapter 4

Rydel POV

I woke up and thought Hey It Saturday Why Don't Head Over To Kells To Swim.

I quickly took a shower and got dress in a black and white striped bikini under my pink OMFG crop top and shorts shorts. But I hid the shorts under a long skirt. Apparently , The guys plus Dad doesn't want me to wear anything revealing when they aren't around.

I quickly walked downstairs and see the guys eating pancakes. I wanted to quickly say good morning , grabbed an apple and leave. But my plan didn't go some well.

" Good Morning Boys. Bye Boys." I said as I grabbed an apple and headed toward the door

" Wait Rydel , Where are you going ? " Riker stopped me. He was still in his boxers and t-shirt .

" Kelly House." I said as I started toward the door.

" Are you sure you not going to Ellington's house ? " Rocky asked crossing his arms. He was wearing a Love Drunk T-shirt and skulls pyjamas pants.

" Well , I'm ...kinda ...am" I stammered

" Haha I knew " Ross said dancing in his yellow guitar onesies

" Well...um...Ellington and Kelly are step-siblings." I sighed

" What !? " Riker said quite loudly

" Yea , I'm coming with you." Rocky said as He ran upstairs.

" Yeah I GTG ." I said as I ran out the door before Rocky can follow me.

Kelly's house it just a couple of houses away. So I walked there and ripped off my skirt. I walked to the back of the house where the pool is and see Ellington and Kelly kissing. It wasn't like Kelly force herself on him , They both kissing each other. Tears swelled in my eyes. But I quickly blink them away and turned about and bump into ...Ross.

He opened his arms up and I ran into them and start crying softly . Apparently loud enough that Kelly heard and check it out .

" OMG DELLY, WHAT WRONG ? " Kelly asked

I just shook my head and started walking away from the house.

" Hey Delly , What wrong ? " Ellington asked

" Ellington , Just Stay Away From My Sister If you know what good for you." I heard Ross said.

Ross and I walked back home and I immediately ran to my room and started sobbing.

How could he ?

And with his sister ? That fuckin Disgusting.

Maybe I can skip school for the next ...20 years .

My door opened but I already know who it is. It Riker with my cherry , vanilla , pink lemonade ice cream . Rocky with my hello kitty bear. Ross with HIS chick flicks and Ryland with my favorite jelly beans.

" Hey Rydel" They chorused

" Hi guys." I said as I look up at them.

" We brought you stuff." Riker grinned

I smiled a little. " Gimme it then ."

They handed me my stuff and then asked " What wrong ? "

" I saw Ellington - kissing ...Kelly." I sighed blinking back tears.

" Hey Rocky Do we still have that hockey stick from hockey Pratice ? " Riker asked randomly

" Yep ." Rocky shrugged

" Great ...I think it look great smash into Ellington's head." Riker said angrily about to leave .

" No Riker stay. You're my big brother make me feel better." I begged him.

" What!? Seeing him dead make me feel better." Riker scoffed.

" You know what make me feel better ? Jamming in the basement like We used to do when We were kids." I said

" Wait what about the band ? Remember Ratliff now in the band." Ryland reminded us.

" We kicked his ass out." Rocky scoffed

" No , I'm not gonna let that asshole ruin our chances of a record deal." I said

" Okay , Fine We keep him. " Riker sighed " But if He said One Word to you. Rocky gonna pull out his eye-ball and chewed on it like it bubble gum."

" Gross." Ross said as He wrinkled his nose.

We went into the basement and started jamming out.

We really didn't care to sing , so We just play our own thing then it made a beautiful sound combined. I smiled , I'm glad my brothers have my back. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

Hey Delly , What wrong ?

- Kells Baby

I ignored her. She kissed Ellington knowing I like him. Such a bitch.

I was about to block her number when my phone was snatched out of my hand. I look up and see Rocky took it.

" Nope . no Cellular Devices during Jam Session." He smiled and toss my phone aside.

I smiled and continued jamming out.

Five Hours Later

I flopped on the couch , with my ears still ringing. I'm so tired , a bed of nail sounds so comfortable.

Someone knocked on our front door. I lazily got up and answered it. Just my luck it was Ellington.

" Umm...What Do You Want ? " I asked rudely

" Just to know why you were crying ? " He asked " Can I come in ? "

" I don't think that a good idea." I shook my head

" Was it my fault you were crying ? " He asked trying to look in my eyes.

Tears swelled in my eyes." Riker , Rocky." I shouted

" Rydel tell me what I did wrong " He demand

" You know what you did and you should be disgusted with yourself." I yelled at him.

" Tell what I have to been disgusted of ? " He yelled

" YOU KISS KELLY, YOUR STEPSISTER. THAT IS DISGUSTING." I yelled at him.

" Rydel , I can explain . " He said

" Wow, I never heard that line before." I replied sarcasm dripping .

" Kelly is my girlfriend. My Dad met Her Mom while We were dating. And once They got married , We had to secretly date to avoid our parents," He explained

" Then why did you kiss me ? Huh Just to lead me on and break my heart." I said tears streaming down ." You knew how I felt about you and you just playing my heart to the beat. "

" Rydel I -" Finally Riker and Rocky came.

" What The Hell Are You Doing here ? " Rocky said as He pushed Ratliff.

" I wanted to see what wrong with Rydel." He said calmly " Rydel I'm-"

" You hurt my sister,My BABY sister. It my job to beat up jerks like you who break her heart. You are so lucky that there too many witnesses or I kill you." Riker said to him dangerously low.

" Sorry Rydel, I just wanted to let you know that I really do like you." Ratliff said as He walked away.

God ,Just When I'm Out . He brought me back in.

" Guys , I'm going for a walk." I sighed as I got up.

" Want Ross or Rocky to go with you ? " Riker asked

I shook my head " No , I'm good. I thinking of spending the night at Nessa."

Suddenly Ross was in front of me. " PLEASE PLEASE Can I go with you ? Vanessa Sister is so hot ." he begged

I chuckled and shook my head. " Sorry RossShor I need to be alone . "

I started walking the opposite direction of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryland POV

After Rydel left for a walk , I invited my girlfriend Ruby over .

She 15 and 1/2 .She tallish, blonde curls, pale skin. She sunny disposition, bubbly, dramatic, energetic, great lover of music, stuff like that...and don't forget prankster. Always watch your back.

A third culture kid, someone who spends most of their childhood traveling with their families, 7th school in5 years, loves swimming, skating, fencing, animals, reading, flying and being an actress and singer!

The door bell rings and Jess Riker's girlfriend opened it. She sometime just show up in the house out of nowhere. She tall like 5'7 , African American She has Long dark hair with neon green streaks , Always wearing neon green and black. She ...complicated,

" Hey Ruby ."Jess greeted Ruby.

" Hey Jess, Can you tell Ryland to come outside ? I have a surprise for him." Ruby responded

i smiled and walked outside to see Ruby 's latest surprise. It a bouncy was aleast 99 ft wide and 67 ft tall . It was castle based. It had a bouncy throne seat and tons of room for aleast half america to jump.

" Seriously Ruby." I chuckled

She nodded and dragged me in . We started bouncing , it was pretty fun.

" Where did you get this from ? " I asked as I did a flip.

" Chicago from Bounce With It. "

" Ruby let stop this is childish. " I stopped bouncing.

" Ryland , Ryland , Ryland You are so predictable ." Ruby said as She left the bounce house and came outside with my laptop and started playing Here To Never Growing Up By A.L.

She started bouncing again and singing along. I chuckled at her childness.

Apparently Riker and Jess heard cause then They came out and started bouncing too.

It was really fun . We decided to have a battle of the sexes fight.

Ruby and Jess Vs. Riker, Ross And Me.

We wasn't gonna hurt them bit We were gonna win.

" On Your mark Get set...Go" Ross shouted and He ran toward Ruby. Ruby kicked him in the face sending him back.

Riker picked Jess up by the waist and somehow Jess flipped Riker sending him on the ground.

Riker and Ross was still down and It was only me.

" Don't hurt me." I chuckled nervously

Jess somehow got behind me and push me toward Ruby. And Ruby kissed my cheek then flipped me making me land on Ross.

" That was fun." Ruby chuckled

" Girls will always be stronger than boys." Jess said as Riker sneak up behind her.

" Jess Duck." Ruby said as She swung her leg over Jess's head hitting Riker.

" Thanks." Jess smiled.

" I'm bored." Ruby pouted .

I groan in pain. Damn it hurts.

" Let Watch The Fosters." Jess suggested

Ruby nodded and They left the bounce house.

" Did we just get beat up by Girls ? " Ross said his face still down.

" Yup." groaned as I rolled off of him.

" Aleast It kept our mind off of Delly." Riker shrugged getting up.

It really did.

" She Back anyways ." I said as I spotted her In the driveway. " And with Laura."

Ross popped up and ran out the bounce house to Laura.


	6. Chapter 6

Rydel POV

" Hey Riker." I sighed as I greeted my older brother.

" Hey Delly , I thought you said you spending the night at Nessa." Riker said

I nodded " Yup , It turning into a sleepover with Taylor. But do me a favor ? "

He nodded

" Can you have Ruby accidentally confused Kelly's shampoo with Green hair dye ? " I smiled.

He nodded and hugged me. " Can I still kill Ratliff ? " He asked

I hugged him back and said " Nope , We have music career and We really need to practice like...now."

He released me and said " Now ? after what just happen ? "

I nodded . "i have to face him sometime. I could go get him." I suggested

Riker sighed and said " Fine , But don't speak to him."

I nodded and walked down to Ratliff's house.

I knocked on the door and Kelly answered It,

" Hey Delly , What Up ? And why were you crying yesterday ? Ellington won't tell me." She smiled

" I'm here to see Ellington." I said flatly

" Ellington , Rydel Here for you." Kelly shouted

Ellington quickly came downstairs and stood by Kelly.

" Hey Rydel , What Up ? " He greeted me with a smile.

" Ratliff We have to start practice . " I said flatly as I started toward my house. Ratliff trailing behind me.

We arrived at my house and went to the garage where Ross and Rocky set up the instruments.

I stood behind my piano which was in front Of everyone else instrument and felt someone glaze at my back. I turned around and see Ratliff staring at my ...butt , Shit I'm still wearing shorts shorts.

I quickly went back in my room and changed into my TOP-SHOP Knitted All-Over Epic Sweater with some dark faded jeans. And top it off with my custom-made Hello Kitty Converse.

I ran back the garage and see Everyone ready.

" Ok Dudes , Before We can even call ourselves a band We need a name ." I said as I turned around facing them.

" Got it ...Rocky and the rest." Rocky said swinging his green guitar

" No , and you're not the lead singer I am. We should be called Ross and The Koolaid." Ross said seriously strumming his acoustic.

" Yea Right ." Riker scoffed holding his blue bass." The Blue Riders ."

" How bout Rydel and Boys." I suggested . They all shook their heads. " What It Only fair my name in the name because I'm the only girl."

" How bout R5 ? " Ellington suggested quietly

" Why would it be called R5 ? " Rocky asked

" Well all our name start with R and there five of us." Ellington explained

" Your started with a E dummy." Ross said

" Well my first name may be Ellington but everyone call me Ratliff . " He shrugged

" Except of Kelly." I muttered

" And you. But I only mind when Kelly does." he said.

I just sighed and look down at my piano keys.

" I like the name R5." I said

The boys quickly agreed.

" Okay , If we perform I'm not gonna be in front," I said

" Of Course Keyboard Player are in the back by the...drummer." Ross said scratching the back of his neck.

" Okay , Rocky Move My KeyBoard." I said

" Why can't you do it ." Rocky moaned.

" Please." I sighed

" Nope." he said.

Rocky need some convincing .

My bottom lips started quivering and I started crying in my hands.

" Rydel What Wrong ? " Ross asked

" If rocky doesn't move my keyboard , I have to move it myself. Them I get hurt on the outside as much as I am in the inside." I sobbed.

Through my teary eyes , I see Rocky moved my keyboard to the back next to Ratliff's drums.

I smiled and wiped away my fake tears. " Thanks Rocky." i laughed as I stood behind my keyboard.

" oh c'mon." Rocky moaned " Fell for the fake crying bit. Such a dumbass."

" So , Rocky and Riker what song have you guys made ? " I said

" Umm...Ready Set Rock , Here Come Forever , and I want you bad." Rocky said looking up .

" Okay , Here your copies." Riker said as He passed them out.

" Guess What Brothers , Sister , Jerkface." Ryland said cheeky as He came into the garage.

" What !? " Ross said

" I got you guys a gig ,." he smiled then glares at Ratliff.

" Really Ryland Before We even rehearsal Songs." I said all worried. I was always worrying about every little detail . It a Virgo thing.

" Rydel , We'll be perfect. When is it ? " Ratliff asked

" Tomorrow Night." he said

" On a school night, Ryland We need our sleep." I complained

" Rydel." rocky called my name.

" What," I replied

" Shut The Fuck Up and Quit Complaining." He said picking one of his picks.

" Wow , Man Way To Be Settled." I said sacrasticly a little offended.

" Great , And Ross you're in charge of drawing the band logo." Ryland said

" Why Me ? " He complained

" Be-"

He was interrupted by my phone ringtone saying " A Bitch is calling. A whore is calling." it get worse the longer it rings.

I answered and It was Kelly.

" Oh Hey Kelleigh ." I said using her full name.

" Delly , FaceTime me right quick it an emergency." She said as She hung up.

I took my time and facetimed her.

" Rydel , I was washing my hair and look what happened." Kelly said as She unwrapped the towel on her head. Her long brown hair was now neon green and curly. She look like a Oompa -Loompa from Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory.

I started laughing hysterically.

" It not funny." She whined.

I walked over to Riker and showed her and He started rolling on the floor laughing.

" Delly , Are you showing your brothers ? " She asked, She only see me in the screen.

" No." I laughed,

I showed Ross and Rocky and They were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. I showed Ellington and He started laughing hysterically.

Ellington appeared right next to me , so Kelly can see him.

" OH MY GOD ELLIBEAR , YOU WASN'T SUPPOSE TO SEE ME ." She exclaimed.

" Ellibear ? " I said in fake questionable.

" It ...um...siblings nickname." She said on the spot.

" Drop The Dumbass Act Kelly. I know you and Ellington are dating and are probably fucking each other. You could have told me before I fell for him. You didn't say shit , about you dating him. I could had understood and back off with my heart unbroken. But no I had to find out by finding you two kissing in the fucking pool shattering my heart in pieces. You kissed a guy , I liked. You may have him first but it still hurts . A best friend wouldn't do that . Infact , Just forget We were ever friends. Matter of fact just forgot my whole life and family. That the only good you can do ." I yelled at her.

" Rydel , I'm so sorry." Kelly said

" You wanna know who also sorry , My Dad Mallet. He would like to apologize." I said as I place my phone on my dad workbench then slammed the mallet on it. The crack shattered and I could still see Kelly.I slammed it down over and over . And stopped when smoke rises from it.

I looked at my brothers and Ratliff who are speechless.

" Yet , Get Practice On." I smiled as I walked back over to my keyboard. Getting that off my chest feels so much better. Maybe How I want to yell at Ellington could be made a song.

When I see Him and Kelly. I feel

There a Fire Starting in my heart.

Reaching a fever pitch bringing , me out the dark.

( Excerpt from Adele Rolling In The Deep.)

That could finished practice and We decided to make Emotion Pancakes.

" Okay , Guys and Gal Emotion Pancakes are When You design a pancakes showing how you feel and Everyone has to guess how you're feeling for you to eat your Pancakes." Riker said as He placed a plate of pancakes in the center of the table.

Riker arranged the seat so I have to seat next to Ratliff on one side and Ross , Ryland and Rocky still on the other side. And Riker sit at the head of the table.

" Everyone take two pancakes and grabbed a whip cream bottle. " Riker said grabbing his own 2 pancakes and taking one of the 5 whip cream bottle.

" Rydel , You have to share with Ratliff." Riker said handing me my pink whip cream caN.

First Riker wanted to stay the hell away from Ratliff. Now He making me share with him.

WTF.

" okay You May Now begin. " Riker said settling down chocolate chips , marshmallows , gummy bears , and fruits.

I sprayed the whip cream on the outline of pancake. And line the chocolate chip in a big breaking heart and then put a banana as a smile and strawberry half as eyes.

I'm heartbroken but Happy that Ellington really likes me.

" Okay Done." Riker said . " I go first." He said showing his x.x face.

" How You imagine Ratliff ," Rocky said .Riker nodded and glared at Ratliff as He sat down.

" My turn ." Rocky said showing his pancakes with whip cream curly hair and strawberry eyes and two orange slices forming big lips." Rocky feels this shit...Is Girly." Ryland said

Rocky nodded and licked the whip cream. " Shirley you taste very delicious ." he moaned causing everyone to laugh.

" Ok ,Mines it easy." Ross said showing everyone his happy face pancake.

" You're happy." I said monotone.

He nodded and started shoving pancakes down his throat.

" this is mine." Ryland said showing his blank pancakes.

" I'm guessing you don't give a shit." Riker said as he glare at Ryland.

" Right on the spot bro." Ryland smiled.

It was my turn. I showed everyone my pancake. " Your happy , your heart-broken." Ross said

I shook my head " Not Exactly."

" She heartbroken but happy the guy who broke her heart still really like her." Ellington sighed.

I nodded . " Well that guy need to pick who He wants to be with ? "

" It probably not that easy for him , He dating this one girl who He known and crushed forever then Suddenly met this wonderful , beautiful girl who I - I mean He felt like get him like no one else. " Ellington explained looking at me.

" Just Show us the pancakes . dude." Rocky said

Somehow Ratliff designed his pancakes with a road with two options.

" Crossroads. You're at a crossroad." I said.

He nodded , He likes me and He dating my ex best friend. Since He came Drama became a mega issue,

I didn't feel like eating and stood up from my seat " I'm gonna head to Vanessa house." I sighed as I went upstairs and grabbed my overnight bag and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Rydel POV

I took a taxi cab to Vanessa's house due to the distance. Once I arrived , I was hugged by Laura and Olivia my other BFF besides ...Kelly.

Her full name is Olivia Haley Williams , She 16 . She loves making people laugh , art . Music and being happy, She had long wavy brown hair that stops mid back, And she dating Rocky. Should left her sing my song ?

" Hey." I greeted flatly

" Come on Cheer Up. We gonna burn pics of Kelly." Laura smiled while holding my hands.

" The only thing that gonna cheer me up is Channing Tatum stripping ." I chuckled

" God , I wish that can happen." Vanessa said wearing a oversize green t-shirt and skull pajamas pants.

" Only We are Hope." Olivia sighed as She put her head back. She was wearing a pink bunny onesie.

" C'mon the ice cream getting cold." Laura said as she push me in their house.

I started laughing , Everyone was looking at me weird.

" Laura said C'mon the ice cream getting cold." I chuckled

Nessa and Olivia was giggling while Laura looked down embarrassed.

" Ok so Rydel what pictures to do want to burn first ? " Vanessa said handing me various pictures of Kelly.

I picked the picture of her wearing her half of our BFF necklace and when We promised never to keep secrets from each other.

We went into the backyard where Laura already started the fire pit.

" Ok , This burning of Kelly show She is no longer Rydel best friend ." Olivia announced

I nodded and placed her picture in the fire. It quickly burned. I ripped off my side of the necklace and threw in there.

" So , Delly Who the guy ? " Vanessa asked as We sat down crisscrossed apple sauce.

" This drummer Ellington Ratliff."I sighed

" What make him so great ? " Livvy asked

" I honestly don't know. It just feel like He get me more then I do." The gals awed.

" Y'all couldn't wait." My other BFF Taylor complained

" You were late ." Laura shrugged.

Taylor love mustaches , tutus , music and acting all boyish . She calls herself Mustache Queen , She always wear tutus almost as much as me. She loves any kind of gummy candy and Hello kitty...with a mustache. It has dark brown shoulder length hair,She kinda of medium tall (if that makes sense) with have dark brown eyes and glasses.

" Whatever , So whatcha talking about ? " She asked as She sat down next to Olivia.

" Ellington Ratliff . Rydel's heartbreaker / crush." Laura sung.

" Ooo..Juicy so what you gonna do ? " Taylor asked

" I don't know. He been known kelly for his entire life and liked her. But He said when He with me He feel like I know him for life." I sighed

" Sounds like He had to choose between you and Kelly." Nessa said

They nodded." What do I do when He chose me ? " I asked

" Idk , If He does choose you Don't go crawling back to him. Tease him and show him what He missing." Laura said.

" Ok , If you admit you like Ross ? " I smiled. Laura been crushing on Ross since Nessa and I met. Ross is clearly love struck.

" I do." She blushed as She put some more pictures in the fire.

" Yes , Now all Ross had to do is to ask you out." Nessa said

" I'm tired." I yawned .

" You head to bed , While We tease Laura about Raura." Olivia giggled.

I nodded and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Rydel POV

I woke up before anyone esle. And got dressed in Bright blue sweetheart bralette and Mini skirt featuring purple rose print and exposed zipper at back. With my army boots. My stomach growled but I didn't feel like eating.

I saw Laura's phone on the coffee in the living room and decided to play matchmaker.

Rydel I always like Ross But He won't ask me out

- Laura

Really .:)

- Ross replied

Oops sorry that was for Rydel.

- Laura.

I sent then delete so Laura doesn't find out. I let my hair hang naturally against my reveal back.

I decided to walk back to my house so I can get some peace before We practice for our

gig.

I arrived home and saw Ellington on the couch passed out and the guys in the kitchen eating french toast sticks .

" Hey Guys ." I waved at them entering the kitchen,

" Hey Delly , Want some French Toast Sticks ? " Riker said

I was hungry but I couldn't bring myself to eat . " Naw..." I shook my head

" So Ross Do you know what Raura iS ? " I asked him. He was clearly happy since that text.

" Umm...No ." He shrugged his 11-year-old shoulder

" It you baby bro and Laura couple name ." I smiled

He blushed and excused himself from the table.

" So Rockford tell why Ellington passed out on the couch ." I said

" My name Rocky for one and Ellington got in a fight with Kelly and crashed here." Rocky said

" What was the fight about ? " I asked

" We don't know " Ryland said

My stomach growled really loudly,

" Dells You're hungry .Eat. " Riker chuckled

" I'm not hungry ." I lied

Suddenly the atmosphere was serious.

" Rydel you need to eat." Ryland said

" But I'm not hungry." I repeated

" Dell you're stomach doesn't growl for nothing." Rocky said

I just sighed and turned around about to head up to my room .But Riker pull me back.

" Rydel Mary Lynch Eat." He practically yelled

" I'm not hungry." I snapped .

" You are not leaving until you eat something." Riker said sitting me in a chair.

I sighed deeply and crossed my arms.I didn't feeL like eating.

" Look Guys , I will eat something after We practice . I promise ." I sighed

" Ok ." Rocky and Ryland said easily convinced.

" Why won't you eat now ? " Riker asked

" Cause I don't feel like it ." I shrugged and walked past down and sat on the couch next to Ellington.

" Hey Ellington , What did you and Kelly fight about ? " I asked him Ingroning the feeling of a certain blonde eye burning the back of my head.

" She wanted me to quit the band." He sighed

" What !? " I exclaimed " Doesn't she care about your dreams or what you want ? "

" Apparently Not and We broke up ." He sighed

Mentally I'm doing a secret happy dance.

" So sorry." I said faking sad,

" I know you're faking ." He smiled

I smiled back at him

" Let start practice " Ross said Coming downstairs in a pale blue t shirt and plaid shirt . With ripped jeans and his yellow converse.

" Okay Rockford Ryland and Riker get dressed." I ordered

They went upstairs and got dressed.

Riker in a Veggie Tales shirt and a hollister jacket. Rocky in a green Script shirt with a black vest . Ryland in a purple t - shirt and a purple hat.

" So what color are we wearing ? " I asked the guys.

" What do you mean ? " Rocky asked

" Remember when I was 9 and Rocky you were 8 we promise Mom on our first gig we wear matching outfits." I remind him.

" Yea , How bout Blue. " Riker shrugged

" Hot Pink." Ross and I said.

" Green." Rocky and Ratliff said.

" Ok , I between Green and Hot Pink." Riker sighed

" Flip a coin ." Rocky suggested

I flipped a coin and said " Call it ."

" Tails. "

I look at the coin and it was...Heads.

" yes , Heads. We are wearing pink." I sang

" Fine , Delly get the outfits ready ." Ryland said

" Ok ." I smiled and I went to the boy's room.

I picked out all thier outfits and went to the bathroom. I noticed I gain alot of weight.I shouldn't eat alot anymore.

I walked downstairs just as practice ended.

" So Let Grab Something to eat." Riker suggested Looking at me.

" Yup Mcdonald ." Rocky said

" How bout Old Country Buffet." Ross suggested

" How bout Subway ? " I suggested

" We should eat Wendy ." Ratliff said.

We headed to Wendys and We waited in line. Just Riker and I.

" So Rydel what you wanna eat ? " Riker asked me.

" Umm...I'm not that hungry, " I sighed

" Dellls you promise you'll eat." Riker said crossing his arms and giving me a look that say You're gonna eat even if I have to shoved it down your throat.

" Fine , I get a salad or something."

" It a start." Riker muttered it was his turn in line. " We have 10 baconators and a berry almond salad with 6 coke."

" Would the salad be full size or half size ? " She asked

" Full Size ." Riker said before I could answer,

She told us the price and Riker paid . We sat at two tables push together.

Riker hand me my full size salad and stared at me. So did Rocky and Ryland. Ratliff and Ross was confused mostly cause they wasn't in the kitchen during the argument.

I pick my fork into a berry and put it in my mouth. I didn't swallow it though , I just keep it there, Riker , Ryland and Rocky finally stopped staring at me and ate their food. I just shoved alot of my salad in my mouth then excused myself to the bathroom to spit it out.

I returned getting worried glances from Ratliff and Ross.

" What ? " I asked

" Why you not eating ? " Ross asked

" I am." I smiled

" Yea right , you shove alot of salad into your mouth then spit it out in the bathroom ." Ratliff said .

" Don't Worry about it ." I sighed .

" Worry , How can we not ? " Ryland scoffed.

" Let go our show begins soon." I said walking away to the van.

" Is this a phrase or something ? " Rocky asked

" I hope so , I don't wanna tell Mom and Dad if it isn't " Riker said

I hopped in the van in the backseat next to Ross and Ryland. My stomach growled.

" Damn it ." I muttered

Ross looked at me worried and asked " Why are doing this ?"

" Just leave it Ross." I sighed suddenly feeling faint.I blacked out hearing Ross said " Big Sis Please Eat For Me."


	9. Chapter 9

Rydel POV

I woke up by someone dabbing my head with water. I groaned as I opened my eyes.I see my brothers and Ratliff.

" Where are we ? " I asked as I sat up.

" Backstage of Hank's Hotdogs. We weren't gonna perform until you woke up ." Riker sighed

" Can We still perform ? " I asked hopefully

Rocky nodded " Yea , We have 5 more minutes before We go on ."

" Great , Let get going ." I smiled as I got up.

But was pulled back by Rocky.

" Any reason you passed out ? " Riker asked

Oh yea , Like I can tell them that I think I'm fat. What about Ellington ? He probably think I'm the world fattest pianoist . Oh God. Maybe I can get some weight lost pills. That could work.

"Rydel."Ross said as He snapped his fingers.

" What !? " I said

" Riker asked you a question ." Ryland,said

" Oh ...No Reason . let Go ." I said running on stage behind the piano.

" Hi We are R5 , And We gonna perform ." Ross shrugged and started playing

"

R5

Fog lights out of sight

High tops lace it up converse chucks tight

Spikes up

Gloves cut strapped up

Sharp stuff don't touch so hot we're burning up

Spotlight

This is our time

Gonna shine so bright I'm gonna live my life

So tough

This rocks so rough can't be crushed cuz I stay focused

Ready ready or not _[3x]_

Ready set rock

Show em what we got

Taking it all the way to the top

Ready set rock

Just can't stop

Going into earthquake after shock

Ready set rock

Don't stop till you rock the spotlight up

The sky high can you take the limelight?

Strobe lights slow-mo vibe in overdrive

Sure the crowd tide scream-o ride on amplify

Tongue tied when you look in my eyes

Don't blink if you think that I might bite bite

So sweet metal beat the speaker cries

Rock won't get caught cuz we never hide

Ready ready or not _[3x]_

Ready set rock

Show em what we got

Taking it all the way to the top

Ready set rock

Just can't stop

Going into earthquake after shock

Ready set rock . " The crowd went crazy.

1 hour later.

" Hey Riker Can We stop at a store ? I want candy ." I asked him. I know He gonna go because of,earlier.

He nodded and smiled.

We hopped in the van and stopped at Walgreens.

" BRB ." I said as I skipped toward the store.

" Get us something ." Ross called after me.

" Will do." I said as I went into the store.

I grabbed all the guys, favorite candies. Riker , I got him chocolate twizzlers and peanut butter M and M's.

Ellington I got him Gummy Penguins.

I got myself chewy sweet tarts even though I know I won't eat them.

Rocky , I got him two boxes of nerds.

Ryland I got him sour warhead. The lemon ones so it especially sour.

I went into the back with all the medical stuff. And grabbed the fastest working diet pills.

" Delly What are those ? " A voice called behind me.

I held my breath and turned around and see thank god...Ross.

" Birth Control ." I replied

" What are those for ? "

" For me to prevent having a baby, " I replied as I walked over to the cadbury eggs to distract Ross from asking questions.

" Can I get alot Delly ? " He begged me.

" Yes ." I said ruffling his hair.

He grabbed two buckets full and walked over the check out counter.

" 69.00" The lady said

I paid with my credit card and put my pills in my bag Along with the reciept.

" RossShor , You know how Riker can be with me growing up ? " I said to him

Ross nodded .

" So Rossy , You can't tell him at all about the pills . " I told him.

He smiled and nodded.

He grabbed the bags and We went back to the van.

" So whatca get us." Ratliff smiled.

" Well , Ross got like two buckets fill of his chocolate eggs , and I got you guys your favorite candy." I said

" Yayy ." They cheered as They munch on thier candies

Time Skip

When we got home , Everyone wanted to have a movie night But I denied and went t the bathroom.

" Take one pill everyday recommended after a meal." I read the instructions aloud.

Ellington is gonna love me.

I swallowed a pill then headed to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up really tired and hungry.

Don't Eat, Ellington like girls with skinny figures like Kelly.

I walked downstairs and see the guys all passed out around the couch.I chuckled and went back upstairs and changed in my white and black stripe bikini. I walked outside and ran my hands over my stomach. I can feel my ribs . That great.

I dived in the pool and then suddenly everything went black.

Ellington POV

I watched Rydel walked outside and notice that She look like bones and skin . I wonder why She not eating ? I could ask her now. I walked outside still in my boxers and tshirt and see Rydel sinking to the bottom of the pool. I ripped off my shirt and dived in after her . I grabbed and dragged her to the surface.

I started compressions .

She spit up some water but still wasn't moving. I put my ear to her chest. She still breathing. I need Riker.

I ran back to the living room and hit Riker and Rocky with a magazine.

" What the hell Ratliff ." Riker yelled at me.

" Rydel. She need help." I said pointing to the pool.

Riker and Rocky ran outside to Rydel.

" She sticks and bones ." Rocky scoffed

Riker called an ambulance and they took Delly , Riker and Rocky away.

Ross woke up a good 50 minutes later.

" Hey Ratliff Where Rocky and Riker ? " He yawned

" They went to ... Workout, " I said

" Okay , Where Delly Riker made me promise to watch her eat ." He said

" Ross you're 14 so I'm gonna tell you the truth Rydel is- ,"

" Pregnant OH MY GOD I thought those pills will prevent it like she said ." Ross exclaimed

" Wait what pills ? " I asked

" The pills in the bright red bottle with the white top." He shrugged

" Where are they ? "

" I think still in her bag." Ross shrugged

" Okay RossShor go start making pancakes ." I tell him.

He smiled and ran off into the kitchen. So innocent and naive.

I walked upstairs to Rydel's room and spotted her hello kitty bag.

I raid through it and found it.

The Fastest Acting Diet Pill in the world.

I ran to the bathroom and dumped them all in the toliet. Then I replaced with Rydel's sweety tarts candy .

I place it in her bag like it was and went back downstairs.

I see Ross covered with flour. But He made a decent amount of pancakes.

" Hey RossShor , Do you want to have a play date with Laura ? " I smirked

" Ellington , I'm 14 . I not have play dates." He rolled his eyes.

" Okay , So you don't want her to come over ?"

" Hell No. Invite her while I shower." He said as He ran upstairs.

I quickly grabbed Riker's phone which He left behind and texted Jess who gave me Vanessa , Taylor and Olivia number.

Can you pretty please come babysit Ross and Ryland and Bring Laura.

- PeguinDrummer

Sure

- NessaAMessA

Yep

- TayTay

Heck Yea .

- LivvyLife

I wrote a note on Ross's door saying I am going out and that Vanessa coming over with Laura.

Then I left...


	10. Chapter 10

Ratliff POV

" Rydel."This blonde woman yelled running in to hug her.

" Who are you young man ? " This middle aged man with grayish brunette short hair. He kinda look like, Riker.

" I'm Ratliff." I waved

" Dellly , Why are you doing this to yourself ? " The woman sobbed while holding Rydel.

" Mom I'm Okay , It just a phrase ." Rydel sighed

So that her Mom.

" Rydel Sweetie , Do you remeber anything before coming here ? " The middle aged man asked.

" Yes Daddy , I remember Swimming then Everything went black ." She said alittle uneasy.

"Then Who Save You ? " Her Mom asked.

I didn't want to tell them it was me.

" Maybe Riker or Rocky. Cause they were here when I woke up ." Rydel said

" Hey Hey ." Riker and Rocky said flatly entering with Vanessa , Taylor , Olivia , Laura , Ross , Ryland and Ruby.

" Hey Dells , What wrong with you ? " Ryland asked her.

" Umm..." Rydel started

" And why is Ellington sitting so close to you ? " Vanessa smirked as She asked

" Umm..." I said.

" And why is Ross kissing Laura cheek ? " Rydel asked smirking.

We turned and see Ross kissing Laura's cheek. They blushed deep red when They noticed us looking.

" Which one of you Rockford or Riker saved Rydel from the pool ." Their Mom said.

I slowly got out of the bed and started tiptoed towards the door.

" It wasn't me ." Rocky scoffed

" I didn't know Rydel was even outside if it weren't for Ellington ." Riker said.

All eyes were on me.

" Oh Hey Guys ." I chuckled neevously

" So Ratliff who saved Rydel from drowning ? " Their Dad asked

" Ummm...You ...see...It was kinddda..." I stammered

I think Taylor came up to me and slapped me ...HARD.

" Tell us already . " Olivia shouted

" It was ...


	11. Chapter 11

" Me." I confessed and scratched the back of my neck.

" Why didn't you just say that ? " Ruby scoffed.

I shrugged.

" Thank You. Thank You . " Their mom said hugging me really tightly.

" Welcome." I replied breathlessly.

" Stormie Let The Boy Go ." Their Dad chuckled.

" Sorry Mark . " She smiled and released

" Nice to Meet You Sonny . " Mark smiled and shook my hand.

" Thank You Mr. Lynch ."

" Now how do you know my kids ? " He questioned

" Well , I'm actually in their band ." I smiled.

" So what your relationship with my daughter ? " He growled

I look over his shoulder at Rocky and Riker who was avoiding my glance.

" I'm...Her Well ...It c-c-complicated ." I stuttered

" Complicated ." He repeated

I nodded.

" It a simple question Are you friends or not ? " He roared.

" Friends Just Friend . " I smiled backing away from him.

" He lying ." Stormie snickered.

" Way to Help Mama Lynch ." I retorted

" I mean look at Rydel the way She looks at him. It Love." Stormie gushed

" That too bad, Rydel can't date until She...45." Mark glared at me.

" So not fair Dad , Riker started dating when He was 15 ." Rydel yelled

" It different." Mark shrugged

" Cause He a boy. Rocky started dating when He was 14 was god sake. Ross dating Laura and They are 14. Why do I have to wait ? " Rydel roared.

" Cause your my little girl." Mark sighed

" Well Dad I'm not alittle girl anymore. I'm 16. I am just so tired of everyone protecting me , I can protect myself. And If I wanna date , I will . " She yelled and climb out her bed and kissed my cheek.

I smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Rydel POV

" Rydel Mary Lynch , I will not let you hang out nevermind date this boy. You understand me ? " My dad yelled at me. Which He rarely do.

" You cannot tell me what to do ? " I hissed glaring at him.

" RYDEL MARY LYNCH YOU ARE GROUNDED AND CANNOT SEE ELLINGTON FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE. YOU'LL NEVER DISOBEY ME UNTIL HE CAME. AND SINCE HE IN THE BAND , I'M KICKING YOU OUT OF THE BAND, I'M NOT RUINING YOUR BROTHERS CAREER." He yelled at me.

Tears swelled in my eyes. He taking away my dream boy and even worst my dreams, I hate him, " I hate you." I yelled at him and stripped of my IV and Feeding Tube out. I quickly gather my clothes along with my phone and ran . ignoring their calls. I kept running into I reach my quiet calming place. A hidden by tree pond not far from home. No one ever saw it , I never would have if It wasn't for Riker throwing a football near it. I quickly got dressed and sat down by the tree. I started crying . He ruining my life why can't He just go back to Paris and never speak to me phone vibrated.

To Rydel

From Daddy

Rydel Please Come Home , I'm very sorry.

He thinks just by saying I'm sorry gonna fix this, Well it not gonna. I sighed and walked back home.

Once I was in the door Mom immediately hugged me tightly. I hugged back cause I'm not mad at her. Then Riker , Ross . Rocky and Ryland. I hugged all of them back. Then Dad hugged me , I just gently shoved him off. I'm never gonna talk to him. I walked into the kitchen , I just really wanted some Fishsticks and Pizza.

" Rydel Want me to make you something ? " My mom asked with a kind smile. Everyone was watching me like I was a lab rat or something.

My stomach growled " I'm not hungry." I joked.

Apparently They didn't get the joke and share worried glances.

" I'm joking." I smiled " I guess we aren't at the joking phrase yet."

I grabbed an apple and went upstairs To my room.I really didn't feel like eating even though , I'm suppose to.I closed my door softly and threw the apple away, I snuggled into my bed and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Rydel POV ( The whole story is like in her POV Basically.)

I woke up and got dressed in a black tank top and my good old blue jeans.i noticed that the waist is a little too big for me now. And I like it. My stomach growled loudly. I kinda like the feeling. I walked downstairs into the kitchen where Everyone is including My legal Father.

" Morning." I said.

" Morning." They all said together. They were all staring at me watching my every move.

I went into the fridge and got some yogurt and sat down next to Riker.

" Don't you want more to eat ? " Dad asked me.I ignored him and started to eat my yogurt.I have this weird voice in my head that saying Don't Eat This . This is gonna make you huge and hated. I stopped eating it and threw it away.

" Rydel , You're Father talking to you." Mom said.

" Mother My Father wouldn't ruin my life by taking away my boyfriend and my dreams." I hissed.

" Rydel I said I was sorry." He sighed.

I just about to walk out when Ross pulled me back.

" Rydel you have to eat something ." He said.

" I did . " I sighed. Everyone wants to worry about me. Nothing is wrong with me. I just need to lose a couple of pounds.

" 1 spoonful of yogurt doesn't count." Ryland sighed.

" I don't want Yogurt anymore." I shrugged.

" Then would you want me to make you some hello kitty pancakes ? " My mom smiled.I couldn't tell her no.

" Yea Sure." I faked smile.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. I really wish I could something lose the pounds I'm gonna put on.I grabbed Sparkles My phone And Googled ways to lose weight quickly while I sat next to Riker. Some say Daily Excerise , Straving and this cool one sticking your finger down your throat then you throw up your pounds. I smiled that could work.

" Rydel What You looking at ? " Riker asked peeking at my screen.

" Nothing," I said calmly moving it from his sight.

Rocky snatched my phone away and read it. I looked down knowing They are gonna yell at me.

" Rydel Why are you searching ? " Rocky asked .

I stayed quiet, all conversations stopped.

" Rydel you're sick and You think throwing up will help." Ryland said .

" Rydel you have a eating disorder. You only making it worse by not eating." Ross added

" I don't have a eating Disorder." I yelled. I don't just because I want to lose a couple of pounds doesn't mean I have a eating disorder.

" Rydel You do ...You have signs of Bulimia. " Riker said quietly.

" I don't have a eating disorder." I said sternly then went back upstairs To my room. I locked myself in the room and decide to excercise. I was in the middle of a push up when there was a knock on the door.

" If it Dad go away." I shouted As I got up.

" It Ross and Ryland." Ross and Ryland said.

I opened the door and flopped back on my bed exhausted.

" Rydel We are really worried about you not eating." Ross sighed looking down.

" Mom said If you don't eat something You could d-die." Ryland said alittle shaky.

" Guys , I'm fine." I smiled " Just not hungry All the time."

" Then eat with us. We having grilled cheese with french fries." Ross smiled.

Ryland nodded. All I heard was Fat Fat Fat Grease. I could gained alot of weight from that. But I have to get them off my back.

I smiled and went downstairs with Ross and Ryland.

" What for Lunch ? " I asked.

Everyone smiled .

" Grill Cheese and French Fries." My mom smiled and placed my plate right besides Rocky.I forced a smile and ate my food next to my tattletale brother.I gonna admit it was hard for me to swallow every bites. I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I closed the door and you can guess the rest...I puked up all my food. I rinsed my mouth and left the bathroom to bump into Rocky.

" Hey Rockford."I giggled.

" Rydel , Why you keep doing this ? " Rocky questioned me.

" What are you talking about ? " I said acting dumb.

" You just puked up your lunch, Knowing We told you not too . Rydel you have a eating disorder whether you like it or not ." Rocky said rarely serious He must be really worried.

" Rocky , I don't have a eating disorder. I'm perfectly fine." I sighed.

" Rydel if you keep doing this You're not only hurting yourself but your hurting us ."

" How." I scoffed.

" Worrying sick about you, Wondering if you gonna past out. And the worst Praying you won't die." Rocky yelled at me.

Tears swelled in my eyes.I went back to my room and cried into my pilliow. Tomorrow We have school but I doubt They let me go since I'm not under their eyes. My phone vibrated.

To Rydel

From Unknown

Hey Dells , It me Ratliff. I know your Dad said stay away from me but your too beauitful to stay away. XoXo

I smiled. Yea Ratliff thinks I'm beautiful. I smiled and save the number.

To Ellibear

From Rydel

I guess We have to be like Romeo and Juliet. :)

To Rydel

From Ellibear

Hopely no one dies :)

I laughed and went downstairs. I continued texting Ratliff not knowing I was eating while I did. I put down my phone and looked at my plate. It completely empty. Ratliff made me eat. I was watching me again but with smiles.

" When did and what did I eat ? " I chuckled

" Fried Chicken and Mashed Potatoes." Riker grinned.

" Whoever you're texting help you eat ." Ross smiled proudly at me.

" Who are you texting ? ." Dad asked me.

I stay quiet and went upstairs to my room texting Ratliff. But I did noticed Rocky and Riker immediately locking himself in the bathrooms.

To Rydel

From Ellibear

Can't wait to see you tomorrow at school. :D

XOXOXOXO.

I couldn't help but smile and drifted asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Rydel POV

I woke up really excited cause Ellington gonna be at school. Once I stood up , I had to throw up . It was A urge , I think Ellington wouldn't like it but I just have to . I ran the bathroom and vomited. I started crying. I don't want to keep throwing up my meals and always Feel hungry. I wanna eat and still be skinny. Apparently Riker heard me and came and knocked on the door.

" Rydel...Are you in there ? " He asked.

I sniffed and opened the door. " Yea." I nodded.

" Are you okay ? " He asked hugging me.

" I don't wanna throw up anymore. " I cried.

" Then Don't." He chuckled abit.

" It not that easy , Every time I eat I just wanna throw it back up. I'm scared." I cried.

" Scared of what ? " Riker asked

" Being overweight and fat." I sobbed.

" Rydel you're the skinniest person I know." He lied to me

" Your my brother , you're just saying that." I said then shoved him away and stomped off to my room.

I quickly got dress in a pink summer dress with my black ankle boots. I did my makeup and added my bracelets then went downstairs. I walked downstairs and see everyone looking at me sadly. Riker probably told them about earlier. I grabbed a yogurt and sat down. No one was talking at all just looking at me. I quickly eat my yogurt not listening to the voices that saying Stop Eating Fatty , You probably can't fit through the door etc. I grabbed my book bag and Sparkles then left with Riker and Rocky.

I noticed they were staring at me from behind, It really irritating.

" Rike , Rocky I love you guys but stop staring at me. Your making me feel weird." I said still walking.

Riker and Rocky sighed loudly and stopped staring. Once I arrived to school , I see everyone whispering and laughing at me.I quickly walked to my locker and see Kelly.

" Hey Fatty Finally decided to lose weight." She sneered at me, I bit my lip .

" I don't think Fatty can speak." Kelly's other friend Kasey said in a baby voice.

" Shut Up." I hissed her.

" Listen Rydel Why Don't you make the world happy and die." Kelly said with a smile then left.(A/N anyone else want to slap Kelly ) I opened up my locker as I blinked back tears. I grabbed my math and bio book then left .Once I arrived to class Everyone was chanting " Fatty Drop Dead ." I blink back more tears and went to my desk. Drop Dead was written all over it. I left my books and went to the bathroom. I started sobbing when something glistened in the sunlight. I crawled over to it and place against my neck .Then.


	15. Chapter 15

Rydel POV

Then I slid my throat , blood quickly rushed out and I think I fainted.

Ratliff POV

I was casually walking by the girl bathroom when I heard someone choking than blood slipped out of the door. I opened the door and to my horrible sights , I see Rydel throat slide blade still in her hand. I grabbed some paper towel and added pressure to her throat to stop the blood. What would drive Rydel to do this ? I took out my phone and call 911 then Riker.

Riker POV

I was in study hall ' studying ' with Jess when My phone vibrated . I answered it .

" Blue." I always answer the phone saying my favorite color.

" Lime Green. Riker help Rydel." Ratliff panicked through the phone.

" What happen ? " I asked packing up my stuff.

" Rydel tried to kill herself." Ratliff yelled through the phone. My heart stopped and I ran out of the classroom .

" Where are you guys ? " I asked.

" The girls bathroom , The cops are coming." He said pancing.

I run into the bathroom and see Rydel laying on the floor motionless blood seeping from her throat, she was paler than a vampire. I stood there too shock to move. I was moved by paramedic so they can get to Rydel. A crowd formed outside the bathroom. I see everyone watching. Ruby , Taylor had tears in their eyes. Jess was emotionless. And Kelly that bitch was smiling. I wanted so bad to punch her. Gladly Ruby and Taylor did. And all the attention was on them.

I went to the hospital with Rydel holding her hand.

Rocky POV

I was in the middle of Science sleeping away. When my teacher woke me up.

" Rocky , You have an early dismal ." She said quietly and make me wanna sleep again, I gather up all my things and left the classroom toward the main office.

I smiled as I walked in and see My parents , Ross and Ryland.

" So , Who going to the dentist ? " I chuckled.

They gave me sad looks , I think Ryland was crying.

" Rocky , Rydel tried to kill herself." Dad said. I sat down to take this all in. I would cry but I'm at school. Rocky Mark Lynch doesn't cry...at school. My heart did stop and cracked.


	16. Why did Rydel do it ?

Riker POV

Once We're at the hospital , They made me wait in the waiting room. Soon Ratliff came and sat down next to me.

" Hey Riker , How you holding up ? " He asked.

" Horrible , Why did She tried to kill herself ? " I asked tears in my eyes.

" I don't know when She wake up , She tells us." Ratliff rubbed my back.

" Thank you Ratliff for being there," I smiled abit.

" No problem , I'm suppose to be there for my Juliet." He chuckled.

" You and Rydel are dating? " I asked him.

" I don't really know , We like each other . But we never made it official." He shrugged.

" I be glad , if you date Rydel. You save her twice. I'm sorry if I been a ass to you." I apologized

" Thanks." Ratliff nodded.

Soon , We were allowed to see Rydel. We walked in slowly and saw Her throat was bandages up and She have IV tubes. least She doesn't have a feeding tube.

" Hi Rydel." I waved to her.

" I'm sorry Riker." She started crying.

" Rydel , We know it not your fault . Who drove you to do this ? " Ratliff asked.

" Kelly...She told me to drop dead. Then I went to class and everyone was chanting fatty drop dead they even wrote it all over my desk. And I did ." She cried.

I rubbed her back gently. " Rydel , It okay. We won't let it happen again."

" I'll be back." Ratliff said then left.

" I hate Colorado ( Did I ever mention they are in Colorado ? ) "Rydel chuckled.

Ratliff POV

After I left the hospital , I went straight home. I walked into Kelly's Room, Angry as Fuck.

" What the hell is wrong with you ?" I shouted at her.

" I didn't do a thing." She smiled.

" She told Rydel to kill herself and She did. You are seriously fuck up in the head." I screamed at her,

" Not my fault , She couldn't lose weight." She hugged her knees.

" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT RYDEL IS PERFECT. SHE A HUMAN BARBIE DOLL AND YOU ARE JUST A STUCK UP JEALOUS BITCH WHO MAD CAUSE I LIKE HER INSTEAD OF YOU." I screamed that her.

" You were my boyfriend and you kiss another girl. I tried giving you a chance to take perfect me back but no you wanted that blonde bitch." She yelled at me.

" RYDEL ISN'T THE BITCH, YOU ARE SO IMPERFECT THAT YOU ARE FULL OF FLAWS. I RATHER CUT OFF MY HEAD THEN EVER DATE A BITCH LIKE YOU." I yelled at back.

" Woah what with the screaming? " My Dad asked coming into the room.

" He just started yelling at me for no reason. " Kelly said pulling out her puppy dog eyes.

" She told my girlfriend to kill herself and She almost did." I hissed at her.

" Kelleigh that is so horrible. Something fucked up in your mind ." My dad sighed.

I left the room and began to pack up all my things.

" Ratliff where are you going ? " My stepmom asked me.

" I'm moving out. I can't live with Kelly." I sighed then hopped in my car and left for the store.

Once I got to the store , I picked out pink glittery roses for Rydel and on the note it said

"I love you for who you are on the inside, the outside just a bonus,"


	17. Chapter 17

Rocky POV ( New Right ? )

We arrived at the hospital and saw Rydel okay. She can come home but she have to take anti depression pills. Of course Rydel disagree but I do too, it was a one time thing. Anyone who was pushed off the edge would have done it.

" Good Afternoon Lynch's family . " A random doctor greeted us. He kinda look like Jerry Trainer to me.

" Hello Doctor..." Dad trailed off

" Oh Buttworth." He smiled.

Ross , Riker and I tried to stifled our laughter but we failed and started laughing.

" Buttworth." Rydel giggled then laughed

" Ok that enough," Mom said giving us the look ( For the people who doesn't know what the look is. It a look your parents give you to behave, there are lots of type. And somehow make us behave.) . We stopped and listened.

" Rydel was in the hospital before for Bulimia...Right ? " Doctor Buttworth nodded,

" No I don't have that stupid eating disorder." Rydel said crossing her arm.

" Umm... Mr and Mrs. Lynch Can I speak to you guys outside ? " He asked,

My parents nodded and went out the door. Me being Rocky Mark Lynch decided to snooped.

" It clear that Rydel is still in her denial phrase of bulimia. It seems that Rydel also may have depressions issues ." I heard Doc Butt say.

" What can We do to help ? " DAd asked concerned

" Well one of my nurses noticed that Rydel was in a happy mood when She ate some pudding , but when my nurse brought up her disorder Rydel suddenly got upset and stopped eating." The doc nodded.

" So the only way for her to eat is to keep her happy." My mom asked/said

" Yes , But with Rydel it won't be that hard." Doc smiled.

" Okay, We can do that," DAd nodded and turned to head back to the room.

I moved away really fast and sat by Rydel . I grabbed a random book and started reading,

" And Zeus the thunder god killed all his children . The end." I sighed and closed the book as they walked in.

" Wow Rocky nice story. Even though that your math book." Riker snickered.

I look down , It was my math book. I shrugged.

" So what did the doctor say ? " Rydel asked

" Oh that...Um." They stammered

" The doc said that you do not have an eating disorder and you can leave soon." I saved them,

They nodded,

" Great , Now where Ellington ? " Rydel smiled.


	18. RATLIFF

Riker POV

" I don't know , I call him." I nodded then called Ratliff.

" Lime Green." He answered

" Hey Ell , Where are you ? Rydel want you here." I replied

" Oh , I just moved out of my house then pick up her some flowers." He laughed

" Why did you moved out ? " I asked getting curious glances

" Kelly fucked up in her head. So , I left." He said a little angry,

" Okay , Just Come to hospital ASAP." I smiled

" Yea-" That all I heard before I heard a crash then glass shattering .

" Ratliff...RATLIFF." I shouted. Then I heard shouting and sirens ... Then the line went dead.

" What happened ? " Rydel asked me.

" I think Ratliff was in a car crash..." I sighed not believing it.


	19. Sry short chap

Riker POV

Oh my god , I might have kill Ellington by calling him. Why won't I listen to those commerical ? I just stare ahead not blinking or moving a muscle.

" Riker ...It not your fault." Dad put his hand on my shoulder.

" Riker..., Say something." Mom begged.

" I think I killed Ellington." I said softly. Rydel fell asleep along time ago after sobbing for 5 mintues.

" Riker , it was a accident." Ross patted my back " It not your fault."

Then Rydel's phone started ringing. I picked it it said Ellington 3 . He alive. I answered it.

" Hello Ellington." I said into the phone.

" Ellington... so that my name." Ellington replied.

" Ellington where are you ? " I asked.

" My girlfriend Kelly house. " He responded.

" Ellington I'm going pick you up but don't tell Kelly ok." I nodded then hung up.

" He alive." Rocky smiled.

" Yea but he might had lost some of his memory." I sighed then took my dad car to Kelly's house.I knocked and Kelly's mom answered.

" Well Hello Riker , Nice to see you." She smiled.

" Nice to see you too , I need to speak with Ellington about our band." I smiled.

She nodded and let me in then I ran upstairs to Kelly's Room and see the worst,most heartbreaking ( for Rydel)


	20. Chapter 20

Rydel POV

To get Ellington offf my mind , Mom made Ross , Rocky and Ryland entertain me while they got some food . Rocky got a guitar, which I'm pretty sure He 'borrowed without permission.' He started strumming

"

Lets gather around the campfire

And sing our campfire song

Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along

Patrick:  
Pam Pam Pam...

SpongeBob:  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
Patrick!

Patrick:  
Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E...

SpongeBob:  
Squidward good  
It'll help  
It'll help  
If you just sing along!  
O Yea!"

I laughed then we repeated the song Ross and Ryland was having an arm wrestling contest. It was pretty much neck to neck until added his hand and push them down.

" I'm a winner." He said while happy dancing.

" Okay Now Let Perform a Skit." Ross nodded

Rocky and Ryland nodded.

" Okay Let do " Then He whispered something in there ears.

Then Rocky opened up the door and stood by it . And Ryland pretend He knocked on it.

"

" What with the get up .? " Rocky girly giggled

" I'm the mustache King , So I have to dress like it . " Ryland said as He starting doing silly poses.

I just laughed .

" Rydel , what are you laughing at ? " Ross asked Rocky. Wait what are they doing ?

" You have brothers ? " Ryland asked

Rocky nodded " Four of them. "

" Rydel , seriously who are you talking to ? " Ross asked from behind the door.

Rocky opened the door wider so Ross can see Ryland.

" Hi Rydel Older Brother " Ryland waved

" He my little brother Ellington." Rocky girly laughed

" I'm Rocky." Ross waved " Not to be rude but why are you here ? "he asked rudely

Rocky shoved him " Quit being a jackass and be nice "

I chuckled they are acting out , that night I have Ellington over for dinner. Aslo when I got my first kiss.I clapped loudly.

" Thanks Guys that cheered me up." I laughed

then the nurse came in with a plate of lasagna.

" Hey Rydel , I got you some food." The nurse smiled.

" Thank You." I grinned. She nodded and gave me the plate then left.

I ate a bite of my lasagna. It was really good. Just as I stabbed a another piece Riker came in looking down and like He was hiding something.

" Hi Della." He smiled.

" Riker what are you hiding ? " I asked moving my plate aside.

" I tell after you eat." I nodded.


	21. Short Chap Ever

Rydel POV

After I finished my food , I turned to Riker.

" So Riker tell me what you're hiding ? " I asked

" Ellington is- Hey look a puppy saved a baby from a brusied head isn't that cute." He smiled holding up the article.

" Riker." I gave her a look.

" Kay Ellington ...slept with Kelly." He told me. My heart instantly shattered in a millions pieces. Tears started streaming down my face.

" Rydel He didn't know better. After the car accident , He lsot his memory. He think Kelly his girlfriend."'Rocky covered for him.

I laid down in my pillow back facing the boys. I can't believe , I feel heartbroken , confused , sick to my stomach mostly used.,I leaned over the bed and threw up. It wasn't on purpose , I just felt sick to my stomach. I rest m head in my pillow and went to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Rydel POV

When I woke up , I saw it was pitch black outside and everyone was asleep. My great grandma words echo through my head. Sing what in your heart.

"There's a fire starting in my heart,

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.

Finally, I can see you crystal clear,

Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare,

See how I'll leave with every piece of you,

Don't underestimate the things that I will do.

There's a fire starting in my heart,

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.

The scars of your love remind me of us,

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,

I can't help feeling,

We could have had it all,

(Your gonna wish you, never had met me)

Rolling in the deep,

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside your hand,

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat.

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Baby, I have no story to be told,

But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,

Think of me in the depths of your despair,

Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,

The scars of your love remind me of us,

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

I can't help feeling,

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all,

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep.

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside your hand,

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat.

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Could have had it all,

Rolling in the deep,

You had my heart inside of your hands,

But you played it with a beating.

Throw your soul through every open door,

Count your blessings to find what you look for.

Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,

You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown.

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

We could have had it all,

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all.

(You're gonna wish you never had met me),

It all, it all, it all.

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all,

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep.

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand,

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it to the beat.

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Could have had it all,

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep.

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hands,

(You're gonna wish you never had met me

But you played it,

You played it,

You played it,

You played it to the beat." I let out heavy pants.

" Rydel." I heard someone say.

" Who there ? " I asked

" It me Ellington." Ratliff ran in and hugged me. I pushed me off.

" Did you finished fucking Kelly and decided to come ? " I rolled my eyes tears in them.

" rydel I know I lost my memory but I do remember I'm still a virgin. You are the girl I LOVE. NOT Kelly, She tried to make me sleep with her but I wouldn't." He explained

" Ellington , you need to understand what I want someone I can be myself around , no matter what . i want someone that can understand that I can become moody for no reason or that sometimes I will just start crying and that they will be there to let me cry on their shoulder and tell me everything is alright.I want someone that will let me wear there jacket even if it makes them cold , but for the happiness to know that I'm not cold should make them happy." I sighed.

" Rydel I'll be the person that will hold your hand and show you off like a prized possession . Tell you You're beautiful and wouldn't ask for anyone esle for in my life. Most of all I want you.

"

He hugged me and I hugged back.

" Rydel please trust me , I didn't sleep with her, please believe me ." He sighed.

I hesitated then nodded " I believe you."

He pulled away with a smile , He gave me a pink glittery rose.

It had a little note attached that said My heart is perfect cause you're inside. I patted a seat next to me on my bed and We sat together until drifting asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Rydel Pov

" rydel Rydel Rydel." I felt soft kisses on my lips each time my name was call.

" Huh." A grin broke out on my face. My eyes still closed.

" Rydel , Wake Up Mom and Dad said You have to take me and Laura on our date." Ross shook me.

I sat up quickly, " what ? "

" Your Parents want us to go on a double date with raura." Ellington chuckled. I look around the room and saw my parents talking quietly but serious. Rocky was still sleeping typical, Riker was tuning his guitar. Ryland was on the floor playing on his ipad.

" Okay ." I shrugged with a smile.

" Guys , We have something to say." My parents announced .

Ryland kicked Rocky awake.

" Eh Huh What !? " rocky jolted awake.

" Mom and Dad got something to say." riker fill him in.

" Since Everything , with Rydel We realize Colorado isn't a great enviroment." Dad sighed.

" So , We are moving to...CA." Mom smiled.

The guys except of Ellington started cheering. I rest my head on Ellington's shoulder and He laid his on top. We are never gonna see each other, LA great but I don't want to be away from my boyfriend and possible love.

" Rydel what the matters ? " Dad asked.

" I know Rydel She upset that Ellington and her won't be sharing a room in LA." She grinned.

"Really ? " I squealed.

" Yes , Ellington told Riker who told me He moved out and now I don't see a reason for him not to go with us." Dad Shrugged.

" Yay." I kissed him , He deepen it. But I pulled away before things are PG13 . I hopped out of my bed and ran into the bathroom to get dressed. I put on a green tank top and shorts I realize my bandage on my neck is visible , So I wrapped a green flowery scarf around my neck. I walked back to the room and grabbed Raura's hands along with Ellingtons.

" Let go to ... Old Country Buffet." I beamed and started running toward Ell's and Laura quickly followed and hopped in. Ell's walked to the car so We waited a while. We quickly drove to Old Country Buffet. We was at the cashier , I was about to pay when Ell stopped me.

" Let me Pay Della." He took out his card.

" No , I'm Paying." I toss his card on the ground with a smile.

" Della , You dropped your card." He tossed my on the floor.

" Thank You , Have a Nice Day." The Cashier who a dude said then winked at me.

" Who paid ? " ignoring the Dude.

" I picked up someone card and used it." Ross shrugged.

" Yes . He use a hot young lady card Rydel is a very pretty name." The Dude flirted with me.

" Thank You," I gave him a slight smile.

" I totally think Rydel is a pretty name for my GIRLFRIEND. You should stop flirting with her or there gonna be one less cashier here." Ellington glared at him.

" Yes , Sir." The Dude nodded and We walked away.

" I didnt know You're the jealous type." I whispered to Ell.

" I'm Not," he scoffed.

" Denial." I said in a singy sungy voice.

He shook his head.

We got our food and started eating.

" Ross do you have to go to Los Angles ? " Laura asked out of nowhere.

" Yeah My Dreams can happen there." He shrugged,

" Don' t you care about me." Laura said on the verge of tears.

Ellington and I just kept quiet and eating our food.

" I do but I can't leave my Dreams or my Family." He looked at her.

" I.. hate You." Laura ran out the restaurant. Ross face broke and He turned Stiff.i quickly ran after Her.


End file.
